Continued Story
by ellethehimedere
Summary: "You cheat on me, and all you have to say is sorry?" Lelouch spat out the word like it was acid burning his tongue. His voice mimicked the tone of a king addressing a traitorous soldier. "Cheat with my sister, and you think sorry will fix it?" AU.
1. Pretty

Disclamier: I don't own Code Geass.

~CONTINUED STORY~

Chapter I - Pretty 

"Don't touch me!" 

Lelouch was practically skin and bones, but even Suzaku, the superstar athlete, was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of strength that the prince exerted as he shoved the other boy away. The brunette concluded to himself that the sudden burst of power stemmed from anger. 

Angry was an understatement. Furious certainly wasn't descriptive enough. Infuriated was probably the closest that one could get to describing Lelouch's current emotional state. The prince was seething with rage, and his amethyst eyes had darkened to a shade of violet. 

"I'm sorry!" Suzaku whispered, like a prayer. It was a plea to his god of a boyfriend, and the boy desperately hoped that he would be granted forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Lulu." 

There was no trace of the usual warmth and kindness in Lelouch's clouded eyes. The soft, loving look that he used to gaze endearingly at his boyfriend was long gone, and had been replaced by the same contorted expression of disgust that the young Britannian would've used to face his father. But Suzaku was certain that he could detect a glimpse of heartbreak. Lelouch was always the type to channel of his sadness into acting angry because he hated breaking down in front of people, but Suzaku was always the best at reading his lover's expressions. 

"Don't you 'Lulu' me! You cheat on me, and all you have to say is _sorry_?" Lelouch spat out the word like it was acid burning his tongue. His voice mimicked the tone of a king addressing a traitorous soldier. "Cheat with my _sister_, and you think _**sorry **_will fix it? Words have never been your strong suit, but your lack of eloquence and inability to articulate anything is revolting. It's a pathetic excuse for an excuse."

The Japanese boy fell on his knees, grinding his head into the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tears blurred his vision, but he didn't allow Lelouch to see them. Lelouch would've felt guilty, but Suzaku knew he deserved the pain. 

"...Do you not love me anymore?" Lelouch whispered, like he was scared to hear the answer. 

Suzaku immediately snapped up, and embraced Lelouch. The Japanese boy tightened his hold, as if his grip could convey his feelings. He tried to pour all of his undying affection into the embrace. Lelouch's body was so warm, and his porcelain skin was so soft. He inhaled the irreplaceable mixture of lavender and jasmine. "No! I will always love you the most, Lelouch! It was a mistake! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"Always," Suzaku murmured into his ear. 

But his sincerity seemed to have the opposite intended effect, as Lelouch growled in annoyance before he struggled out of the brunette's grasp. His inky black bangs obscured his face and successfully hid his expression, which frustrated Suzaku.. Lelouch retreated into the master bedroom, and Suzaku winced as he slammed the door hard enough to rattle the entire tiny apartment. 

Suzaku knew it was no use; Lelouch had to cool down first, or he'd bombard Suzaku with scathing remarks and intelligent insults that Suzaku had no idea how to begin to comprehend, let alone reply to. Sorry was the only word that surfaced in his simplistic mind, and the Britannian certainly hadn't reacted well when he said it the first time. 

The Japanese boy decided to wait on the couch in the living room instead. He made himself as comfortable as possible on the cheap piece of furniture because he knew it would be a while, but he was determined to wait. 

But the poor boy was exhausted, and before he knew it, his eyes were fluttering shut.

~CONTINUED STORY~

It had happened after a fight. Another fight. 

Things had been escalating lately. The two of them were constantly getting into fights. Once they had an hour long argument after Suzaku forgot to put the milk back. Lelouch had accused him of purposefully making his life harder, for he was the one who cleaned the house after coming home from his stressful job. Suzaku accused Lelouch of being too used to luxury after spending his entire life being pampered as a prince. 

Even though Suzaku knew that it was his fault that Lelouch was no longer a prince. He had given up the title to run away with Suzaku, who had dropped his title of being the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi of Japan. The couple was aware that their relationship would never be accepted by their homophobic fathers. Charles vi Britannia saw homosexuality as weakness; what was the point of having a lover that could not produce offspring? Genbu Kururugi thought it was unnatural and despicable. But the boys were certain that their love was sempiternal and everlasting; there was no other sensation in the world that compared to smiling together, laughing together, simply _being together._

So the lovers had decided to start a new life six months ago. Two sixteen-year old boys took off in the middle of the night together and settled themselves into a quaint, homey apartment in Shinjuku. Suzaku managed to convince a construction company to hire him when he demonstrated his superhuman strength, and Lelouch found work as a tutor. There were times of tensions were high and arguments broke out, but any resentment or anger would instantly dissolve with an apology and a kiss. Everything in Suzaku's new lifestyle exhausted him, but he was content with anything as long as he could collapse in Lelouch's arms at the end of the day. 

But about a week ago, Lelouch's attitude had changed. It seemed like he was intentionally trying to start arguments, and he would fly off the handle within seconds of Suzaku's arrival home. The master bedroom was no longer a shared room. Lelouch had been locking himself inside lately after their fights, and Suzaku was pretty sure his spine was permanently deformed from sleeping on the rock slab that was deemed a couch. He wasn't sure if he even remembered what the room looked like anymore.

That day, they had started fighting, fighting, fighting about _something_, and Lelouch locked himself inside the master bedroom again. Suzaku grabbed his blue coat off and stormed out of the apartment.

Considering that he didn't really have anywhere to go, he wandered around the Shinjuku shopping district, trying to distract himself. The glares from thugs and pickpockets boring into his skull wasn't helping. He wasn't scared of them; he was scared for them. If he fought them, there was no telling where he would stop. His palms were tingling with energy, and he tried with all of his to might to suppress the urge to punch something. 

So his body swerved into a shopping mall, hoping that the numerous security guards swarming around would ward off the criminals. A familiar head of bubblegum pink hair caught his attention. 

"Euphy?" he blinked in surprise. 

The third princess of Britannia beamed before making her way over to him. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku became acutely aware of the stares again. "What are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" 

"I've done this plenty of times before, and you know that," she huffed indignantly. "Don't treat me like I'm helpless." 

"Yeah, but…." 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she narrowed her violet eyes. 

Violet. Suzaku's mind flashed back to Lelouch for an instant. Even though purple eyes were the default color for just about every single one of Charles vi Britannia's children, Suzaku found that each set of eyes were different. 

Lelouch's eyes burned with passion, but Euphemia's eyes sparkled with innocence. 

"Let's catch up!" she tugged on his hand, dragging him in the direction of the food court. They plopped down into a booth of a Pizza Hut. "I haven't seen you in so long. My treat."

Euphemia surveyed their surroundings, pink strands flying everywhere as she turned. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "How are you and Lelouch? I was just on my way to visit you two." 

Euphemia was one of Suzaku's best friends, just a close second behind Lelouch. She was one of the few people that their whereabouts. 

Suzaku flinched instinctively, instantly recalling their fight. "Er….." 

She immediately sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" 

"We've kinda been fighting," Suzaku said, sheepishly. 

"About what?" 

Suzaku shrugged, "I don't even know anymore. It just seems like we're always fighting over the littlest things." 

Euphemia cocked her head to side. "How strange. It's not like you or brother to lose your tempers for no reason. But I'm sure you'll find a solution. You're both very smart." She flashed him one of her cheerful smiles, and Suzaku felt his troubles melt away. 

That's why he loved being with Euphemia. With Lelouch, it was always screaming and yelling, but Euphemia was always smiling and offering kind words. Once upon a time, he had- Well, no. That didn't matter. She was a nice girl, really, but there was just that spark with Lelouch. A rush, ecstasy, whatever. Everything about Lelouch - his expressive gestures when he spoke, his affectionate smile that he showed to certain people, his adorable pout when he was embarrassed - was irreplaceable. 

But Euphemia was gentle, sweet, calm, and just about everything Suzaku's past week wasn't. He could use a breather. 

Suzaku scanned one of the menus. A brown curl fell into his line of vision, but before he could move to brush it out of his face, he felt a different hand sweeping it away. He glanced up to see Euphemia staring intensely in his eyes, and inched closer unconsciously. She smelled wonderful, a cross between bubble gum and cotton candy. A set of perfectly pink lips were merely centimeters away from his own. They looked kissable, oh so kissabl- 

"Ahem." 

The two instantly jerked away from each other as if some divine force has wrenched them apart.

But no, it hadn't been a divine force. It was merely a waitress. A waitress with scrutinizing amber eyes and neon green hair twisted into twin pigtails. 

"C.C.?" 

"So you are sober," her monotonous voice drawled out.

A light blush was evident on both of their cheeks, and both retreated behind their menus.

"Why are you- I thought you were-...well actually, I have no idea what you do." 

C.C. rolled her eyes and gestured to her outfit. "Maybe you are drunk. Clearly, I'm a waitress." 

Suzaku's blush deepened even more. "Well yeah, but. I thought you were some secret agent, considering all of the people you know." 

C.C. had been a close confidant of Lelouch's late mother. How they two had met was a mystery, as well as their deep bond. She still looked the same age as when Suzaku had met her, and that befuddled him. He asked Lelouch about her secret of eternal youth and endless amount of contacts that were always readily waiting to help for just about any situation - such as sheltering two teenage runaways - but Lelouch had just muttered something that sounded like "witch". 

"What's a better job than one with pizza?" She asked him the question like she was asking Suzaku if it was easier to live life with or without air. 

"Well-" 

"What do you two want?" 

"One large meat lover's pizza." Suzaku ate when he was cranky - which wasn't too beneficial considering his very tight budget - but screw it all, he was pissed off and he wanted food. 

"One medium vegetarian for me," Euphemia said. "Nice to see you, C.C." 

C.C. scribbled down their orders on a notepad, and took the time to give a slight bow to Euphemia before leaving. "Always a pleasure to see you, your Highness." 

The princess flashed her a sweet smile, and turned back to Suzaku. "So, we were talking about you and Lelouch." 

"Fight. Mad. Food." 

She giggled at his childishness before fixing him a serious look. "You two need to sit down and talk about it. I'd hate to see your relationship ruined over a few little spats." 

Spats? They argued with such ferocity that one could've mistaken their arguments for a philosophical debates. Still, she had a point. 

"Yeah, I do still love him." A fond smile began blossoming on his face. Despite all of the anger that had been building up, he knew for sure that there was a part of him that treasured his boyfriend enough to give up everything. He wondered if Lelouch could say the same. Suzaku felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he remembered what just almost transpired between him and his boyfriend's _sister_.

'I'm just tired,' he told himself. 'Tired, and I missed Euphy.' 

"Drinks on the house," C.C.'s voice spurred him out of his thoughts. She placed two glasses filled with clear liquid on the table. "You look stressed." Her mouth formed the smile she made when she was amused, and Suzaku couldn't help but shiver. That look always meant trouble. 

Suzaku nodded his thanks and immediately took a gulp. It tasted a little funky, but he was in no mood to care. 

"Fighting is so ugly," he blurted before he realized what he was saying. 

Euphemia giggled. "Ugly?"

"Yeah. Lelouch is so pretty, but when we argue, the world gets ugly." Suzaku slammed his fists on the table and declared, "UGLY!" He was completely oblivious of the curious glances from strangers. 

Suzaku took another gulp of his drink, emptying the glass completely. What in the world was in that drink? All he knew was that he wanted more. Euphemia sipped her own absentmindedly, completely engrossed in listening. 

"My ears hurt from the yelling, my brain hurts from trying to argue against _Lelouch_, and everything gets ughleeeeeee." 

"Ugly!" Euphemia repeated, as her formal posture slackened considerably. She downed the rest of the contents of her drink. 

C.C. came back to refill their empty glasses, and placed their orders in front of them.

"But food! Now that's pretty!" Suzaku held up the pizza slice as if it was a sacred object. "Look at this beauty!" 

The princess hiccuped in a very unladylike manner, and held up her glass. "This is beautiful too!" 

Suzaku went completely silent for a second before his jade eyes lit up in delight. "Beautiful!" He burst in laughter. 

Seven refills later, the two were still discussing what was beautiful. The neon sign was so pretty! The ceiling tiles were so pretty! The trash can was so pretty! 

"Wooooooow," Suzaku hiccuped. "I forgot how pretty the world is." 

He stared directly into Euphemia's eyes. "But guess what." 

Suzaku leaned in and motioned for her to come closer. She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear before following his lead. "You're the prettiest thing of all," he whispered in a husky voice. 

She blinked her innocent eyes at him before throwing her head back to let out a peal of laughter. Her melodious voice rung out all throughout the shop. "I'm preeeeeeeeeeeeeetty?" 

Her laugh was so contagious, and Suzaku couldn't help but burst into laughter again. "So pretty."

He cupped her cheek so she could hear his next words. "We never fight, so you're just the prettiest thing in the world." 

"Oh, Suzaku." And then her lips were so close again and hadn't gotten less kissable since last time and her half-lidded eyes were a sign of anticipation, right? 

So he kissed her hard. She tasted like pizza, but her lips were so soft and moist that Suzaku couldn't bring himself stop. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and her hands threaded into his hair, pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss. 

Pretty, pretty, pretty. It was the only word that was coherent in Suzaku's mind. And it was the last thing he remembered when he woke up. 

Suzaku's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up. He immediately regretted the decision when his head produced a reaction that made him feel like he had been run over by a truck repeatedly.

"Awake?" Lelouch loomed over him, scowl already present before any actual fighting had begun. 

"How did I-" 

"C.C. brought you home. Right after she showed me this."

He partially blinded Suzaku as he shoved a brightly lit cell phone screen in front of his face. It was a video of a couple passionately making out in the middle of a restaurant. 

'Get a room' was the first thought that came into this mind, but as he looked closer to see bubblegum pink hair and….. 

Holy shit.

~CONTINUED STORY~

Suzaku wiped the sleep from his eyes, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. 10 pm, read the clock. He glanced down the hall warily, and felt a spark of hope in him at seeing the sight of it ajar. Did that mean Lelouch was ready to talk? Well, he wasn't going to give him a chance to deny entry again. 

He slowly pushed the door open. "Lulu?"

His boyfriend wasn't in the room, which was odd. It had always been a small room with only a double bed and a small closet in the side, but it looked even emptier the presence of the skinny teenager. Actually, it looked really empty. 

Suzaku's clothes weren't sprawled over the room anymore, but only because it had been so long since he'd step foot in there. Plus, all Lelouch's notebooks were all gone. That was weird, Suzaku thought. Lelouch would never go anywhere without his journals. He loved writing daily journal entries, and used to read them aloud to Suzaku when they used to cuddle together in their spare time rather than fight. 

'Never go anywhere without them' echoed in his mind.

And then Suzaku's heart stopped.

He threw open the closet door with a little force than necessary, and was horrified to find all of Lelouch's clothes nowhere to be found. 

"No," he whispered in the darkness to himself. "Please, no." 

"Lelouch!" he yelled through the hallway, scrambling to find the light switch in the tiny apartment. There was no sign of any of Lelouch's personal possessions anywhere. 

Not even bothering to put on shoes, Suzaku ran out the front door in his jeans and plain white t-shirt alone. It was getting harder to run with tears blurring his vision. He stomped his way down the flight of stairs, because there was absolutely no time to wait for an elevator with Lelouch out in the cold. 

He called his lover's name repeatedly, his loud voice breaking the silence of the cold winter night. The first thing he did was run to the tutoring center Lelouch had been employed at, but realized that would do nothing because it wouldn't even be open this late. He ran throughout the whole neighborhood, his feet freezing and his lungs screaming for air.

"Lelouch!" His yells were sounding less like calls and more like sobs. "Please come back!"

Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch. It was like Suzaku's relationship with him was flashing in his mind. He remembered all of the fights, but he couldn't remember what they were fighting about. The only clear, distinguishable memories were the happy ones. He remembered the first day Lelouch sang to him, and he had discovered that the ex-prince's deep voice could sing a decent lullaby. He remembered the night they forgot to pay the electricity and slow danced by moonlight, Lelouch's thin arms leading him confidently. He remembered the smell of waking up to pancakes and Lelouch in an apron on the weekend mornings. 

He remembered the emotions running through Lelouch's expression when the boy had confronted him about his betrayal - pain, anguish, betrayal, heartbreak. 

"What have I done?"

Suzaku ran for a few more minutes - or was it hours - before he finally collapsed onto the ground. The tears wouldn't stop, and he couldn't feel his feet. His chest physically hurt, and his heart felt it was being crushed with sadness. Waves of pain were drowning him, consuming everything and pulling him under. 

"Lelouch."

The darkness was pulling him under, and he gave in because nothing mattered without Lelouch.

~CONTINUED STORY~

_1 year later…_

Suzaku twisted underneath the covers, and reached out to grab the nearest source of warmth, which happened to be a person.

He wrapped his arms around his partner, nestling the body closer. So, so warm. An arm moved to snuggle around his waist. Something soft - hair, probably - tickled his cheek as he pressed his face to the top of a head. Suzaku blinked once, catching a glance of purple eyes, before he determined he hadn't had enough sleep yet and closed his eyes again.

"Lelouch?" he murmured sleepily. 

He cracked his eyes open a peek again, and bubblegum pink filled his vision.

Oh, that was right. He was engaged to Euphemia vi Britannia, third princess of Britannia.

Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm doing. Sorry if all of the scenes felt rushed. Good luck to the readers who attempt to read this story. And no, this isn't going to be a story where Euphemia is a catty girl who just wants to steal away Suzaku, because she's a perfectly lovely person.


	2. Game Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

~CONTINUED STORY~

Chapter II - Game Start!

"Thinking about Lelouch?" she blinked up at him with an innocent look in her wide orbs.

"Had a dream about him," Suzaku lied. How awkward it would've been to tell her that he had momentarily mistaken her for his ex-boyfriend a.k.a. her brother.

She stretched up to plant a kiss on his forehead, and Suzaku gave a content sigh. "We'll find him. It'll be any day now."

Suzaku smiled fondly at her before letting out a huge yawn and stretching towards the ceiling. "And then we'll finally be married."

~CONTINUED STORY~

_1 year ago…._

"I need help!" His throat was hoarse from screaming and it was hard to yell and breathe at the same time and his head was throbbing. Suzaku sprinted down the unreasonably long corridors of the Britannian Palace of Japan. It felt like he had been running for miles, but he had only turned down three corners.

"Suzaku?" Euphemia appeared from around a corner, clad in only a sheer pink nightgown and a bathrobe. "I thought it was your voice I hea- why are all of the guards unconscious?!"

"Oh," Suzaku sheepishly threw a glance back at the huddle of men collapsed on the floor. "They were really stubborn about not letting me in, so I kinda…." he trailed off, obviously embarrassed, "but it's an emergency!" He whirled around again, green eyes wide. "Lelouch is gone!"

"Gone?" Euphemia gasped. Her lavender eyes widened in horror.

"He packed and left while I was sleeping because the kiss-" Euphemia flinched. "I have to see him again! It can't end like this!"

Euphemia's hands flew to her face, and tears brimmed her glossy eyes. "What have I done? This is all my fault-"

Suzaku interrupted her by winding his muscular arms around her thin frame, pressing himself closer to her. "This isn't your fault. I kissed you too."

He pulled back and gently cupped her cheeks so they could make eye contact. Amethyst stared deep into dark jade. "I….don't think I regret it. I regret hurting Lelouch. But I don't think I regret that kiss."

Her lavender eyes softened, and she reached up to slide a hand over his. Dark lashes fluttered oh-so-prettily, and her cheeks colored the slightest shade of pink. "Oh, Suzaku….."

"Japanese boy!" An authoritative voice echoed throughout the hallway. "Get your hands off of my sister!" Suzaku instantly released Euphemia's hand and turned to face the woman who had taught him the definition of true fear.

Cornelia vi Britannia radiated power and intimidation even in her nightwear. She donned a purple version of Euphemia's nightgown, but hadn't bothered to put on a bathrobe like her sister. However, her outfit wasn't really what Suzaku was paying attention to; the menacing scowl on her face made him want to bolt down the hallway in the opposite direction. She marched down the hall with her arms crossed over her chest, her gown flowing behind her like a cape.

"You and Lelouch go missing for six months, and now you show up unannounced, and try to make a move on my sister when she's half-naked?" Her indigo eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. "Explain yourself," she hissed, "_now_."

Suzaku knew there was an unspoken threat of pain lingering under the command, but the mention of Lelouch washed away any fear. He straightened his back and tried to force confidence in his voice. "Lelouch is-"

"_Prince_ Lelouch," Cornelia spat. "Addressing a member of the royal family of Britannian without a proper title is highly offensive, as is trespassing on our property. I advise you to choose your next words very carefully. The son of the Prime Minister of Japan should certainly be aware of Japan and Britannia's shaky relations."

Her teeth gleamed as she pulled her lips back into a feral grin. "Some say there's even talk of war."

"Sister!" Euphemia's voice was uncharacteristically harsh as she stepped in front of Suzaku to confront her sister. "How dare you treat Suzaku that way! You're the one being rude! Suzaku has been my friend for as long as I can remember and I won't let you talk to a dear family friend that way." _(He still remembered the disapproving looks Cornelia gave him every time he came over and the watchful glares burning into his back as she supervised his visits)_. "Apologize now!"

Cornelia's face blanched in sheer surprise before she quirked an eyebrow. "Dearest sister, you've always been one to stand up for the weak, but this is the first time you've been so...aggressive." She leaned forward, and whispered suggestively into Euphemia's ear, "Are you sure he's just a family friend?"

Euphemia's face flamed up and she opened her mouth to retort something, but Suzaku interrupted her.

"Euphy, it's fine." He flashed her a reassuring smile. "Prince Lelouch is missing, and I ask for your assistance to find him."

Cornelia rolled her eyes at him, which was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. "Yeah, we know. You were too, remember? We assigned some officers to search for him, but I suspect that they're not too focused on it. We've got bigger fish to fry with the escalating tension with Japan."

Suzaku's cheeks burned. "Lelouch and I… (_were in love and ran away together to start a new life without telling you guys but that fell apart because we started arguing 24/7 and then I sorta made out with your sister - you know the one that you cherish more than life itself - and now he's gone and I have to find him so I can beg him to forgive me) ….._were kidnapped."

"What?!" Euphemia squeaked in surprise. Cornelia's expression finally became alert and alarmed. She didn't say anything and simply nodded, a silent command for Suzaku to continue his story.

"I suspect they were terrorists who were hoping to start a war between Japan and Britannia. I managed to escape them, but Lelouch is still trapped."

"Kidnapped?" Cornelia gave him an once-over to make sure the story was plausible. The boy was certainly thinner _(due to rationing food to save money)_. His muddy shoes were soiling the velvet carpet, and the brown curls that were usually neatly tamed down were in disarray, flying in every direction as if he had been running_ (running all the way from the Shinjuku ghetto because he couldn't afford a train ticket)_. What ultimately convinced her was the frantic, distressed look in his eyes - the sign of a truly desperate man.

"Why are you so determined to rescue him?"

Suzaku's face darkened slightly, but he kept a steady voice. "I promised him I would rescue him."

"You'll have to get him to forgive you first, huh?" Suzaku flinched like he had been struck by lightning, and Cornelia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "For leaving him behind."

"Oh. Yeah." His green eyes were darting everywhere and refused to meet her gaze.

Relief coursed through him when she just rolled her eyes, probably dismissing his reaction as shame. "Very well. I suppose I'll have to believe you. But my father will not be pleased if troops are forced to spend their time to look for a missing boy rather than protect our homeland if Japan attacks."

"Then please grant me an audience with the emperor!" Suzaku boldly declared, his determination unwavering. Lelouch was out there somewhere, and there was no time to be scared. Euphemia gave him an incredulous look, but Cornelia simply nodded.

"Right this way." She turned down a corner, and Suzaku was about to follow when Euphemia tugged on his sleeve.

"Suzaku, what are you doing? Terrorists? Kidnapping? Facing my _father_?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you understand how much trouble you'd be in if they found out you were lying? Please just tell them-"

"The truth?" Suzaku laughed bitterly. "How am I going to tell the homophobic Britannians that I stole their prince away with promises of love, promises that I broke?"

He turned to her, a pleading look in his emerald eyes. "Please don't say anything. I have no other way to find Lelouch. C.C. disappeared like she always does, and it's not like I can ask any Japanese soldiers to go look for a Britannian prince. I need Britannian help."

"But what happens if you do find him?" Euphemia drew closer and ran a hand through his chestnut hair, trailing it downwards until it stopped to rest on his cheek. Her milky white skin was as soft as a flower petal, and felt out of place against his sweaty face. "Will Lelouch forgive you? What'll become of you when they find out your stories don't match?"

"I don't want to lose you, Suzaku. I've already lost my brother. I can't lose you too."

Suzaku's heart jumped at how adorable she looked when she was concerned, and he smiled tenderly at her. A hand tangled into the locks at the back of her head and gently pressed their foreheads together. "Let's find him together. Then we'll do everything in our power to make him forgive us, and we'll figure out what to do from them. Lelouch will know what to do."

"Together." Her lavender eyes lit up in delight. "I rather like the sound of that."

"Together," he whispered softly and raised her hand to his lips. "I promise."

"What did I say about touching my sister?" Cornelia snapped. Suzaku didn't think it was possible, but her frown deepened even more. "It's impolite to keep the Emperor waiting after he graciously accepted your offer. Now get in." She dragged Suzaku by the collar and threw him into next room.

Charles vi Britannia was the most terrifying person that Suzaku had ever met in his life. He had never experienced what it was like to receive the emperor's full attention, but now that he had the spotlight, he silently questioned how anyone had the courage to look the man in the eye, let alone hold a conversation with him. Two dark indigo eyes stared down his body, and he felt paralyzed with fear before he remembered to bow in respect. The icy glare urged him to run while he still had the chance to escape, but the Japanese boy struggled through the ordeal of reiterating his fabricated lie.

Several lines of soldiers stood at the throne's side with their weapons ready to gun him down the second that he blink wrong, breathe wrong, or just _look _at the emperor wrong.. They all had the same disdainful expression, and it felt like they were collectively trying to set him on fire with their minds.

As he finished, Suzaku searched the man's face for any sign of emotion, but failed to detect any. Panic rushed through his veins, and he could practically feel the soldiers itching in anticipation to pull a trigger and end his life. Could the emperor tell he was lying? Well, he was an emperor, after all, and his soldiers were probably living lie detectors and they wouldn't trust him no matter what anyways because he was Japanese and oh god he was gonna die here wasn't he and he'd never get to fulfill his promise to Euphy about finding Lelouch and he'd never get to see Lelouch again and Lelouch Lelouch Lelouch-

The emperor abruptly slammed down his fist, which felt like a miniature earthquake to Suzaku. He half expected to see his heart burst out of his chest. "Boy! I see no reason to help you."

At first, he thanked whatever divine being that convinced to emperor to believe him, but then it felt like the world was falling to pieces.

"But your son…"

"Is but merely one of countless heirs contending for my throne. There is no benefit to his return, and it would be a waste of resources to conduct the search." Of course. Charles vi Britannia saw his children as disposable chess pieces. He didn't see Lelouch's beautiful smile, or fiercely protective nature, or melodious laughter. But Suzaku did, and he was determined to see him one more time.

If he had to beg, then he would beg. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head until it was level with the floor, partly to show how serious he was and partly to conceal the tears that were beginning to form. "I will do anything, my lord."

"Anything?" It was a risky move, and he knew the emperor would call him on a bluff, but he wasn't bluffing. He was prepared to search through heaven and hell for his lover - ex-lover - if it simply meant their relationship didn't end on a bad note.

(_He settled fingers in dark locks and listened as Lelouch's breathing slowed. A warm cheek fell against his chest. He chuckled softly and didn't dare rouse his lover. Lelouch also looked so peaceful in his sleep, relaxed and angelic._

"_You always fall asleep when we're cuddling," he pointed out one day._

_Lelouch tilted his head to the side, contemplating his answer. "Because there is nowhere else I feel safer than in your arms.")_

Suzaku took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "Anything. As long as Prince Lelouch safely returns to his rightful place as Britannian royalty."

"Very well. I want a political marriage between one of my children and the Prime Minister of Japan's son."

Suzaku felt his blood run cold. Wait. "What?"

"The Kururugi family is highly influential in both economic and political terms, so it would be a wise choice to make an alliance rather than to start a war." Charles spoke nonchalantly, as if his demand wasn't absolutely scandalous. Britannians were notorious for their racism, and many Britannian nobles couldn't tolerate occupying the same room as a non-Britannian, let alone engage in a romantic relationship with one. "It'll quell the tensions between Japan and Britannia, and my soldiers won't be distracted. A win-win situation, as you can see."

"B-but my father will….." There was a voice in Suzaku's head screaming at him to stop stammering and disagreeing with the emperor, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it.

Charles' indifferent expression was unnerving, especially since it didn't match the rising anger in his voice. "Are you not old enough to be making your own decisions, boy? You already pledged to do anything I asked of you."

"Be grateful that I agreed to your request, Kururugi. I'm even throwing in one of my daughters as an extra present. Either accept my request, or leave."

Everyone in the room was staring at Suzaku. Bile was rising in his throat, and he was sweating even more than he had been when he had been running nonstop for about five hours. Sweat trickled down his forehead and stuck his clothes to his skin. The atmosphere was suffocating, with all of the tension practically crushing him. But he grit his teeth and pushed down all of the fear, because it was _Lelouch_ at stake.

"Yes, my lord!"

Charles didn't react, as if he had been expecting Suzaku to agree. "Your betrothed will be Third Princess Euphemia vi Britannia."

Charles was the only one who didn't look surprised. The soldiers' were all bugged out, and some had even released their weapons in shock. The loud clatter of guns hitting the floor only made the situation more awkward. Euphemia's face was fifty shades of red. Suzaku's mouth dropped open, and he was certain that his heart had stopped. Cornelia looked murderous, and stood up to protest-

"I hereby declare that Suzaku Kururugi and Princess Euphemia vi Britannia will be married on the day that Prince Lelouch returns to his rightful place as Britannian royalty."

~CONTINUED STORY~

The chess set was set up properly, but the black king was absent. Queens stood proudly, knights waited faithfully, and pawns were ready to be used. All of the pieces patiently awaited his return. It was almost eerie how peaceful the board looked, for the moment the black king took his position, chaos would ensue. The war would begin. Each side would seek to destroy the other, as each piece tried to protect their respective king and pursue the opponent's as well. There were sacrifices to be made for the king's capture, and there was going to be a winner and a loser.

She spun the missing chess piece in her hand, examining its intricate design by repeatedly running over the carvings with her fingers. The chess set had been a gift from a very dear friend of hers.

"Are you ready?" a voice called. Lazy amber eyes glanced toward the source, a tall, lean figure standing in the doorway. He raised a dark eyebrow. "I didn't know you played."

"Conceited boy," she said mockingly, corners of her lips turning up for a rare whimsical smile. "You aren't the only one who knows how to play."

He rolled his violet eyes at her and turned to leave. "Everyone's waiting for you, selfish girl."

She actually laughed out loud. It gave him shivers, hearing her perpetually emotionless voice sound so lively. "Oh, if you could only appreciate the irony in that statement."

She studied the confusion in his expression as he tried to comprehend her words.

"Witch," he muttered, frustration evident in his voice. She knew he wouldn't ask because she wouldn't have answered. It was a condition of their contract; she was allowed to withhold whatever information wasn't immediately crucial for his well-being. And he could seethe and yell and demand as much as he wanted, but she would never reveal everything she knew. So he chose to stomp out the room instead, a black cape flowing after his feet.

She glanced back to the chess set. "Very well. Let the game begin."

The black king was set in place.

~CONTINUED STORY~

One year later and Lelouch still hadn't been found yet. But Suzaku realized he should've expected that. Genius, prodigal Lelouch knew all of the loopholes in the Britannian system and had the wit and handsome looks to charm his way out of any situation.

It was the one year anniversary of their engagement.

Even though Suzaku Kururugi and Euphemia vi Britannia hadn't been formally married, their bond was treated as such. Being engaged/married to a Britannian princess was exhausting. Part of the reason that he had run away with Lelouch was to escape the suffocating atmosphere of fake laughter and passive-aggressive conversations. Unfortunately, Suzaku's new position meant socializing was his full-time job. He had to bow at just the right angle because too low would be inviting disrespect and not low enough would be scandalous and his posture had to be perfect or he'd be a barbarian and he'd have to smile at whatever slightly rude comment they made about his race.

Euphemia made his life bearable.

She helped him along with a few tips and offered a kind smile every time he felt down. Euphemia didn't blame him for trapping her in a marriage with him. She told him that she was relieved that it was him she would be marrying and not some stuffy aristocrat that pursued her for her status.

Somewhere along the way, they transitioned from holding hands in public to sharing kisses once in a while. They shared a bed, because it was assumed that the couple would only need one room, and Euphemia vehemently refused to let Suzaku sleep on the floor no matter how much he insisted. But the furthest thing Suzaku had dared to do was a gentle peck on the lips, nothing like the passion they had shared during their first kiss.

Was he in love with her?

He couldn't deny the warm feeling he'd get every time she smiled, or how fond he was of being by her side. Sometimes he would get lost in her bright eyes, and find himself wishing time would stop. He certainly didn't dread marrying her, and sometimes he'd catch himself looking forward to the day that they joined together in matrimony.

But Lelouch's face flashed in his mind every time he asked himself that question. _(Lelouch, betrayed and broken, clawing to free himself from Suzaku.)_ Guilt weighed down his heart like an anchor.

One more chance was all he wanted. To be forgiven, see Lelouch smile again, fix everything. He was willing to throw away his whole life if that was what it took.

But it had been a year. A whole damn year of burdened with grief, sorrow, and endless sorrow.

Lelouch was still missing, and Suzaku was adjusting his outrageously expensive suit as he prepared to attend to a party. He couldn't fathom why the royal family thought it would be a good idea to throw a party for their engagement. They were basically celebrating failure, but Suzaku wasn't surprised by their shallow desires anymore. He had realized that the nobility used any excuse for hosting a party. Once he recalled going to a birthday party for the Duke of Tomoeda's cat. Millions were starving, discrimination was ubiquitous, and Lelouch was still missing, but hey, why not splurge more money?

He had never understood fashion. The suit he was wearing was impeccably white, as pure as snow, save for the parts that were embellished with gold. Truly the picture of royalty. But the tassels sprinkled on his shoulders were cumbersome to move with, and the cravat was practically suffocating him. Something in his mind told him that the outfit probably cost more than a house, but he couldn't help tugging at it uncomfortably, trying to maneuver the itchy fabric so that it wouldn't touch his skin.

"What the hell am I doing?" Sometimes Suzaku just wanted to slam his head into a wall and question what he had been thinking when he came to the Britannians for help.

"You're wrinkling your suit," Euphemia giggled as she entered. She reached out a hand to smooth said wrinkles, running her hands down the regalia.

She smiled sadly at him when she saw his despondent expression. Her lips brushed against his. "Together," she breathed into his mouth. And that would always invoke a smile from him, as he kissed back and repeated, "Together."

"You look beautiful, by the way," he said.

Her outfit matched his, an intricate white dress that flowed to her feet. Ribbons secured the corset that emphasized her thin waist. The cuffs dissolved into layer upon layer of frilly ruffles. Her hair was done up in its usual twin buns hairstyle with the rest of cascading down her back like a pink waterfall.

"Oh stop," she giggled, a blush spreading on her face. "Are you ready?"

He bowed in a dramatic manner, taking her hand into his. "Lead the way, my princess." He kissed her engagement ring before rising again. Euphemia smiled amusedly as she linked her arms with his.

They walked in tandem to the grand double door entrance. The guards pushed them open with a nod from Euphemia, and Suzaku stepped out into the bright light.

"Welcome to the Britannian Royal Palace!" the couple announced in unison.

Cue welcoming smile and wave. Insert big fancy speech they were told to memorize here. Thunderous applause as they descend down the stairs. Friendly smiles. Hushed whispers here and disdainful looks there.

Euphemia stopped to chat with a noble, and Suzaku plastered on the same fake smile he had learned to force. He instinctively nodded every few minutes to seem invested in the conversation.

Everything about royalty was so bright, Suzaku mused to himself. The extravagant costumes were all the same, their purpose merely to outshine the other gaudy outfits. The nobles tried their best to make themselves sparkle by slipping on as many ostentatious jewels as possible. Even the room itself glittered, glitz and glamor in every little detail: the ornate silverware, the hand carved chairs, the imported delicacies.

The gold and diamond and silver and everything all muddled together to form a garish new color; Suzaku found the only word he could use to describe to properly was 'money'. Everything was so bright that it blinded him; so bright that the world was dull. The beauty of the decorative costumes and exorbitant details twisted into gaudiness.

He breathed in the atmosphere; it was almost like he could inhale all of the greed and wealth in the air. It seemed like nothing would ever change.

Suzaku tilted his head to stare at the ceiling. An ostentatious chandelier hung from the center, its light burning his vision as he stared. His eyes stung as he refused to look away, but the pain numbed when his eyes went out of focus and the chandelier's light dulled.

Dull and ugly and hopeless, like the world he was trapped in. He felt a gentle squeeze of concern from Euphemia, but he couldn't tear away his vision from the blinding light.

But then a loud, familiar laugh caught his attention, and he practically snapped his neck to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

Speckles of red danced across his vision as an aftereffect of staring directly into the chandelier, but he could recognize him anywhere.

Lelouch.

His hair was longer, straight black locks now brushing past his chin. He had grown slightly taller, most likely a few inches past Suzaku's head now. But the elegant movements hadn't changed and his lethargic countenance was still the same and the fire in his violet eyes hadn't died one bit.

Suzaku's legs were moving before he realized what was happening, and he tried to make a path to Lelouch by politely brushing past the guests. A distressed call of his name from Euphemia barely made it to his ears, because all of his senses were directed to Lelouch.

His eyes were locked on Lelouch, he ached to inhale Lelouch's scent again, he longed to taste Lelouch's lips again, he yearned to hear Lelouch's laugh again, he wanted to feel Lelouch's warmth again.

Lelouch hadn't seem to notice him and started to walk away.

A sense of urgency woke in him, because here was the boy he had been waiting for a whole damn year just within a few steps, but all of the annoying guests kept getting in his way. It took all of his willpower to refrain from shoving them to the ground and barrel everyone out of the way. He continued stumbling blindly, an animalistic instinct leading him to Lelouch and ignoring the watchful gazes of the gossipy nobles.

Hope sparked in him, because here was his chance at reconciliation, atonement, and forgiveness, but he was flooded by despair as he reached out to Lelouch's shoulder and his ex-lover just asked him with a blank stare, "Do I know you?"

Author's Note: A lot of this ended being word vomit and I'm so so so sorry that it's just mostly SuzaEuphy, but there'll be Lelouch in the next chapter! This took a lot longer than I thought because I've kinda been in a rut. Writer's block, I guess? Thank you for being so patient. c: Your reviews are all so wonderful, but I don't read reviews until I'm done writing because I feel like I'm only allowed to read them when you guys get to read a new chapter. If you wanted me to reply right away, the best option would be to PM me~


End file.
